A Wait to Remember
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Stocking was waiting for some sweets to be delivered, and it ended in a heated argument between her and Panty. After that, Panty goes down on her to prove a point. -Panty-x-Stocking- -Yuri- -R&R-


It was a calm day in Daten City, no ghosts to be heard from. Of course for the two archangels, Panty and Stocking, this meant they could do what they did best. Panty would go out and find a guy to have sex with, and Stocking would go through catalog after catalog of sweets, finding new treats she had yet to indulge in.

But for Panty, it was an off day. She couldn't find one man, and she was pissed off. Normally she would've laid quite a few men by now, but she just wasn't really feeling up to exhurting herself to really catch them. If they hit on her, fine, but she was not throwing herself in front of them. She just wasn't in the mood.

Stocking, on the other hand, had ordered over 10 treats, well prepared for the fine sweets to arrive. She had relocated herself from hr bedroom to the living room, as she waited patiently for her elegant deserts to arrive. In her boredom, though, she turned on the television, and settled for a cheep zombie movie on cable.

"Stockin'! Will you turn that shit down! I'm not feelin' good!" Panty called from her room, that happened to be right over the living room.

"You never turn anything down when I ask, so no." Stocking said, pulling her legs up under herself to get comfortable.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Stocking heard Panty yell at the top of her lungs. She heard stomping, and knew that Panty was coming to turn it down herself.

Stocking didn't even budge as Panty came and stood in front of the tv, just to get on her nerves. "Stockin', why don't you ever just listen and obey? I don't feel good, and I just wanna sleep. That tv is doing nothing but rotting your brain, why do you have to have it loud, so it can just rot it faster?" Panty said, in a lecturing tone.

Stocking grinned a little, because Panty gave her an arguing standpoint. "Well, sex is only good in moderation, and you being a whore is doing nothing but wasting your life away."

"Well, those fuckin' sweets are just rotting your teeth, and probably killing your insides. No wonder why no one wants to fuck you. You probably killed your sex drive with all of those damn sweets!" Panty said as a comeback.

"I don't need sex all the time like you do! And chocolate actually makes your hornier!" Stocking said, flipping her long purple hair over her shoulder.

Panty sat there for a moment thinking for a comeback. When she couldn't, she flipped Stocking off.

"Ha! I goccha!" Stocking smiled, before picking up the plate on the table next to the couch she was sitting on. She took a big bite of the chocolate cake she had.

"If chocolate makes you horny, how come you never have sex?" Panty said, sounding more like she was asking herself, rather then Stocking.

Stocking heard what Panty said none the less, and put the plate back down. "Because I refuse to sell my sexy body away like your do. I'm waiting for a nice guy."

Panty laughed, "A nice guy? Your last boyfriend was a disgusting ghost!" she said through laughter. At this point, she gave up on Stocking turning down the tv, and sat next to Stocking on the couch.

"He was a great guy if you actually took the time to get to know him." Stocking said defensively. "And he never pressured me for sex."

"But sex is the best part!" Panty said, looking at Stocking like she was crazy.

"No, you really have no clue." Stocking said, half lost in her thoughts.

"Sex is always the best part of the relationship. To see someone in such a vulnerable state... There cannot be a relationship without that. That's true trust." Panty said, her eyes slightly glossed over.

"Sex is only half of it." Stocking said, still sticking to her beliefs.

"No it's not." Panty said. She didn't even allow Stocking a chance to state again that it wasn't. She leaned forward, and pressed her lips on her sister's, catching Stocking off guard.

When Panty pulled away, Stocking looked at her hard, and asked, "What the fuck was that?" she said, more surprised then mad.

"I want to prove my point." Panty said, "Sex makes any relationship better."

Stocking's brows came together, but before she could protest, Panty was on her again.

Panty kissed Stocking on the lips again, before moving down a little, having to move Stocking's long hair. She kissed her neck, being rather delicate. She knew that Stocking liked sex to be rough. She also knew that Stocking liked public indecency and bondage. Right now, she was just teasing her.

Stocking couldn't help herself but to feel at least a little turned on. She loved being dominated, and the fact that Panty was not allowing her to deny was really making her feel hot. She was also extremely turned on by the thought that they were in the living room, where anyone could walk in and see the two girls.

After a few more small kisses, and a little sucking, Panty pushed Stocking's shoulders down. Stocking obediently laid down on the couch, letting Panty get on top of her.

Panty put her knees on either side of Stocking's hips, and kissed down her neck. She didn't ask permission, or even hesitate, as she slid her hand into the top part of Stocking's frilly pajama gown. She ran her hand lightly over Stocking's breast.

Stocking let out a small whimper, trying to keep her voice in. She hated moaning, but she really couldn't help it sometimes. Even though Panty was doing everything wrong, somehow she still was doing everything right to get her hot.

Panty had an evil grin on her face. She pushed the soft cloth of Stocking gown up, taking the whole piece off. Stocking was without a bra, but was wearing her panties. "You know, for all the sweets you eat, you have a really sexy body." Panty said, as she actually looked at her sister in nothing but her panties and stockings.

"N-no." Stocking said, shaking her head a little.

"Did I say you could talk?" Panty said, giving Stocking an evil glare. She watched at Stocking have a small shock from the sudden change in attitude that she had had.

Stocking shook her hair a little. She could feel herself getting wet from the way Panty had started talking to her.

Panty grinned, and leaned down. She put one of her hands on Stocking's right breast, and put her mouth on her other breast. She licked it all around, before taking the nipple into her mouth. She sucked a little, before biting on it. She decided that she would give Stocking what she longed for, since she was sure that no man had ever given her the rough sex that she truly craved.

Stocking couldn't hold her voice in when Panty bit her nipple. She hadn't been expecting that when Panty had been so gentle before that. Not too much after Panty started assaulting her breasts, she felt Panty's other hand holding her wrist down, so she couldn't do anything.

Panty kept biting on Stocking's breasts, as she moved the hand that wasn't holding her up and Stocking down. She roughly ran her nails down Stocking's sides, and then back up again. She did this a few more times, making sure to make marks, before looking back up at her sister's face.

Stocking wasn't even watching Panty anymore. When Panty started scratching her side, Stocking nearly climaxed. She didn't understand why Panty knew exactly every button to press. Normally when Panty had sex, she would just have sex and leave. She never did foreplay like she was doing to Stocking.

Panty felt satasfaction when she saw that Stocking was chewing on her bottom lip and her eyes were closed. She looked like she was enjoying herself.

Panty moved down, biting and licking every few centimetres. She tried her best to leave marks everywhere she bit down. Panty felt a little awkward, because she had never done something like this to someone, but she knew that Stocking was enjoying it. She gained confidence from this fact.

Stocking got to the point where she was begging. Every part of her body was screaming, and she felt so hot. "Panty... Please... I can't... I can't stand it anymore..." she said, trying to speak normally, but her voice came out sexy and turned on.

Panty looked up at Stocking, and snapped, "I didn't tell you to talk!" she said, trying to sound as bitchy as possible. She moved her hand that was holding Stocking's wrist and reached for the pajamas she had taken off of Stocking not to long ago. She twisted the cloth into a tight spiral. "I can't have you just talking freely like that." Panty said, moving back up to Stocking's face.

Stocking watched Panty, feeling her stomach twist in excitement, as she was pretty sure of what Panty was going to do.

Panty shook her head, and put the twisted gown around Stocking's face, gagging her. She tied it tightly, to make sure it was secure.

Stocking coughed a little at the sudden gag, but that didn't change her feeling so horny. Panty was just teasing her. She couldn't think of anything else, she just wanted to be touched, and bitten.

Panty smiled and then started back to what she was doing. She leaned down to Stocking's belly button, moving her own legs down a little more. She nipped and nibbled on the loose flesh above Stocking's belly button. She bit down a few times, and sucked on that flesh, leaving a few red spots and a hickey.

Stocking was not trying to hold in her moans anymore, seeing as though they would be muffled by the gag. She squirmed around as Panty licked, sucked, and bit the flesh by her belly button. She really wanted Panty to stop teasing her.

Panty finally moved down to Stocking's panties, and put one hand on each of Stocking's hips. She tugged on the cute purple pair of panties, and made sure to scrape Stocking's thighs as she pulled them down.

She made sure to tease Stocking now, laying a soft kiss on Stocking's core. She could already taste her sister's juices.

When Stocking felt Panty's lips on her, she bucked forward. Just that little bit made her want to moan.

Panty grinned and carefully kissed her core again. This time she pushed her tongue in a little, and ran it up and down. She could hear Stocking's moans quite clearly even though she was gagged.

She dug her nails into Stocking's legs as she licked up all that Stocking had release so far. She didn't even touch her clit or vagina yet, and yet Stock was squirming, and seamed like she would be screaming if she weren't gagged.

Stocking was really on her last limb. She knew that as soon as Panty stopped teasing, she would climax. Probably more then once. She was so hot, and ready to hit that high. She really wished that Panty would stop torturing her.

Panty watched Stocking, as she continued to lap up her juices. Stocking was looking down at her sister, her eyes teary from how she was so turned on. Panty felt her own body stir at the sight. Stocking really was a beautiful girl, despite all of the treats she ate all of the time.

After watching Stocking's eyes beg for a moment, she finally put 2 fingers inside Stocking. She felt Stocking start shaking almost immeadiately. Panty could tell that Stocking had been waiting for her, by how lubricated her vagina was.

Stocking had moved her arms up, to hold on to the arms of the couch behind her, so she would have something to grip, because she was in such ecstasy.

Panty continued to move her fingers in and out of her sister, as she licked around. She finally moved up to Stocking's clit and barely flicked her tongue over it. She heard Stocking let out a scream. Even with the gag, she was being really loud.

Panty flicked her tongue over Stocking's clit again, and felt her vagina tighten around her fingers, and she looked up to see Stocking gripping the arm of the couch tightly, her eyes screwed shut.

Panty licked over the bulb again two or three more times, before nipping it with her teeth. She felt Stocking shake and tighten up again, this time much more violent then the last. She was moaning loudly, and almost cried out in ecstasy.

She felt Stocking's juices pour out onher her hand, and she proceeded to lick them up, before removing her hand from her sister. She moved up, and untied the gag from Stocking's mouth.

Stocking was huffing, and her face was red. "Panty... That was amazing.." she said, watching her sister's face. She was sure she looked like a mess. Her mascara was probably running down her face, and she knew she was very sweaty.

Panty grinned. "I knew it would be." she got off of Stocking, and straightened her skirt.

Stocking sat up, pulling her panties back up. "I thought you only had sex with guys." she said, still slightly out of breath.

"I do." Panty stated plainly. "You are the first girl. But I did it just to prove my point." she said, crossing her arms.

Stocking was quiet for a minute, before looking away. "I don't know if it really made our relationship better, but I know it changed it." Stocking said, untwisting her pajama gown. She stood up, deciding that she wasn't going to put it back on.

"Well, we aren't fighting. That's a first." Panty said, grinning.

"True. And you are good. Never let anyone tell you differently. I've never climaxed more then once in less then five minutes. You are amazing." Stocking said, before turning away. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go change, before my orders get here."

"M'kay, I guess I'll go try to take that nap now." Panty said, following her sister to the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyya, reader people. <strong>

**I'm sorry that this is rather poorly planned and put together. It's late, and I kinda forced myself to finish it, even though I wanted to finish it. I just got pissed yesterday that there where NO yuri between Panty and Stocking except for cute fluff. I love fluff, but really? That just aggrevated me. **

**Anywayy, please read and review? Tell me how I did!**

**Also, this is my first story for Panty and Stocking wtih Garterbelt, and my first Panty-x-Stocking.**

**Musical motivation: CHOCOLAT, D City Rock (Anarchy) - Both songs from PASWG OST**

**~Bri.**


End file.
